


Closer Than Ever

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [22]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Black Character(s), Blushing, Consensual, Cuddling After, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Peaceful, Sexual Content, Slightly Out Of Character [although I tried], Smut, Staring, Thinking, Touching, Warm, bisexual guys, closeness, passionate and affectionate sex, thoughts, warmer than ever before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Franklin started comforting Lamar & they get closer than ever before ♡
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis, Referenced Lamar Davis/Original Female Character [relationship that's over]
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 3





	Closer Than Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna put it in 'Gta V Gay Smut One-shots', but I decided to post this as it's own thing instead [because I thought it would fit better that way], again just like last time 💙
> 
> So I hope that you all enjoy/love it (:

It's been a few days since Lamar has broken up with his long time girlfriend, Shanice. Their relationship has been on and off for years. Since they had met in highschool. Lamar thinks he can love her, she was different from all the other girls he has slept with during one night stands and hook ups. But maybe it's not meant to be, even if he probably loves her, their relationship never seems to work out in the end. 

Lamar wouldn't admit it (especially to himself) or say it out loud, but he is distraught and devastated over this, that everything wasn't alright. 

He was sad, slightly depressed. He isn't in the mood for much. 

Lamar frowned, deciding to finally call his best friend whom he's close with. He sat down, on the couch and listened to it, waiting for Franklin to talk. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Franklin knows that Lamar was secretly very upset about Shanice. 

He understands, since he was the same way when it was about Tanisha. When it was then, Lamar had been there for him. 

Now he wants to be here for Lamar, his homie and closest friend in this life that he has known. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Franklin gets there. He walked in and over to where Lamar is. He saw Lamar, lying there on that couch. He also noticed how darkened and faded that Lamar's eyes looked like. 

It almost made Frank get a sad expression himself. He didn't like seeing his friend in that saddened look, especially in his mind. 

Lamar seemed to be thinking for a bit, being deep in his thoughts. After awhile, he snapped out of it, noticing that Franklin was here now. He smiled softly again, just by looking at him. 

Franklin had a smile as well. He also sat down, with Lamar and next to him (after Lamar moved out of the way, in another second or two). 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are playing video games, then they watched something on tv. 

Both guys hadn't noticed, at least not really, that they're slowly getting closer to each other on this couch. There was only a little bit of space between them, just slightly. 

When they finally realized it, both of them get a blush on their dark skin. It feels warmer than ever before in there. 

Lamar lowered the volume on that tv. Then, he just turned it off. Not wanting to watch it anymore. 

Franklin had his stare on Lamar. His eyes stayed on him as he was having these thoughts from before. That he desperately tried to push down, deeper into his heart and mind. Especially soul. Since it was getting harder to deny stuff to him. 

Lamar noticed again now. He also stared at him, deeply (without realizing it) and silently. His thoughts are also on him. Although he didn't really know why. 

Both guys felt things for each other. They have feelings for one another. Secretly. 

They kept staring at each other, in a quiet way. Both of them are breathing in a silent way. 

This went on for a bit longer. That silence was between them and it was nice, honestly. 

Until someone breaks it. 

Franklin leaned in, kissing him, all of a sudden. He let out a small hum in it. He was already loving Lamar's soft lips. He takes in that sweet scent from this other dark-skinned male too. 

Lamar was shocked, he lets it happen though. He hummed softly and quietly. He kisses him back, slowly, closing his eyes. 

He loved that warmth, in between them.

Franklin shuts his own eyes as well. He puts his fingers through Lamar's hair, gently, also feeling how soft it was. Just like those lips, yet so different. 

He loves it. All of it and everything about Lamar. He wanted more, secretly again. He deepened this kiss. Slowly even too. 

They both pull apart, to take a few breaths, which mixed together. Both dark-skinned guys panted, softer than usual, and gazed at one another. With such love and passion, strangely enough. Both of them knew that they needed more, to truly feel each other. 

"Lamar.." 

"Franklin.." 

Both guys started stripping, removing their clothes and throwing it all on the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are both naked now, bare skinned again. 

Franklin had already put on a condom and lubed his shaft. He slicked, lubing Lamar's entrance, as well. 

Lamar is sitting in that other dark-skinned male's lap, as Franklin was still sat down on the couch, with him. His legs are on each side of Frank. 

He went further down, letting Franklin's hardening erection enter as that shaft goes deeper in. It was against his tight walls, inside him. 

Franklin moaned softly, when he felt that. He stared at Lamar again. Silently. Almost passionately, while heat intensified, breaking that silence between them. 

Lamar made a low noise. He breathed heavily and shakily, quietly even. He adjusted eventually. Slowly getting used to it. That strange feeling. 

He gripped onto Franklin's shoulders, also staring at him. He did that, for awhile it seemed like. Then, after a few more seconds longer, he closed his eyes again. He also leaned on him. 

Franklin touched Lamar's back, as he ran his fingers down that other male's spine. After that, he grips on Lamar's thighs. Gently, like earlier. Not too tightly. He thrusted a bit, in a slightly slow rhythm and evenly paced. 

He kissed Lamar's softened lips once more and then that neck of this other dark skinned male's now. In a gentle way again. 

Honestly, he never thought that he would be this close to him. Although now he is and he loves it. 

After thinking that, he holds Lamar close as he wrapped his arms around him. He was touching him, lovingly. 

Lamar appreciated this gentleness, such affection and a blissful sensation. 

He was gripping onto part of that couch, behind Frank's back. He was shutting his eyes and closing them again, moaning, a bit more. His warm breath on Franklin's neck. 

Franklin heard him. He loved these noises and each moan that Lamar lets out. He noticed how flustered that this other dark-skinned male is, thinking Lamar was being adorable at the moment. He stares at Lamar's darker blushy face. 

Lamar blushed again, at Franklin's stare on him. Although he didn't mind it much. 

He was also staring, silently again. He hums in a soft way, letting out another moan too. 

They both stayed there. Even closer now. 

Their warm bodies are against each other. They are loving it, that closeness. Their breathing and moans are mixing together as both guys also hear their heartbeats. 

They breathlessly said their names, in between each moan. 

"Lamar~" 

"Franklin~" 

Eventually, after awhile it seemed like, they both came at the same time. 

Franklin pulled out of him. He also tied and threw away that now used condom. He cleaned them off with a cloth too. 

After that, they are lying down on the couch with each other, a blanket halfway over them. Which covered their bodies, especially their lower halves. Since they're still naked. 

They cuddled, nuzzled close, staying there in that warmth. They fall asleep together, eventually, sleeping peacefully for the rest of this night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💚


End file.
